one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Voorhees Vs Freddy Krueger (Stevethebarbarian)
Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Jason Voorhees was tired. Not physically, but mentally. He had been killing for days now, and wanted a break. He lied down, and, despite the fact that, as a zombie, he needed no sleep, went to sleep. In Jason's dream: Jason is a child, but still holding the machete and wearing the hockey mask. He is in a small rural home, and is in a hallway with an infinite number of doors lining the walls. At the end of the hall, is his mother's room. He begins to run. "Mommy!" "Jason, dear, it's ok. Come here." Jason runs and runs, but can't get to the end of the hallway, his mother always just a bit out of reach. Then he trips on something. It is an intestine. Jason falls and rolls, and when he gets to his feet, he is an adult again, and he looks around. The hall has been replaced by a large open room, the walls of which he can't see on account of lack of lighting. The intestine is still there, though. He pulls it, and pulls it, and when it's owner is pulled to him, he immediately recognizes the face. Ginny Field. She was one of the teens he had first tried to kill, when he had first returned to life. And now she was dead. It was his dream, but nonetheless, he somehow knew that she had really been killed. And from the telltale slice marks on her chest, he knew exactly ''who had done it. Krueger. "That's right, baby! One, two, Freddy's comin' for you! Three, four, better lock your door, SING IT WITH ME!" Jason turned and saw the hideous face of the man he hated most. Freddy Kruger was the only man who had ever given him a challenge in a fight. "Oh, you were getting all sentimental about your first ever failed kill? My bad. I wasn't. You, on the other hand... heh. This one'll be called- "Jason's Dead: The Final Friday." We'll finally run out of sequels. C'mon, fuckface, don't just stand there, fight me!" '''This'll be a fight to remember- Engage!' 60 Jason and Freddy moved at each other, each raising their signature weapon, and the claw and the machete struck each other with force. They then began swinging at each other without any regard for defense, and both were incredibly injured. Jason grabbed Freddy by the collar, and threw him through the air, while Freddy blasted Jason with telekinesis to hit him against a wall. 50 Both got up, Jason healing because of his innate abilities, and Freddy because he wanted to, and he could do what he wanted in this realm. Jason blinked, and when his eyes opened, Freddy was gone. He looked around, and not seeing his foe, readied his weapon for the suprise attack he knew was coming. Freddy suddenly attacked from behind, stabbing Jason through the back and tearing through him, ripping from just below his heart down to his waist, nearly bifurcating the Crystal Lake Killer. Jason spun around with his machete, beheading Freddy, and thanks to the fact that his body was still together, began rapidly healing. 40 Freddy's head, instead of dropping to the ground, floated in the air. "Welcome to my nightm... Welcome to your ''nightmare! Ha, ha, ha!" The head began spitting a strange combination of water and flame, blue liquid that chokes and suffocates, but also burns. Jason nearly panicked, but wasn't done yet. He reached out and grabbed at the head, but it was gone. He realised that he was no longer in flames. '''30' Jason simply walked away into the shadows. Freddy was actually quite worried. Ki, ki, ki, ma, ma, ma. Freddy's head reattatched to his body, and he turned. Everywhere his gaze met, flame erupted, lighting up the area and buring anything he wanted burned. Walking out of the shadows toward him was a fully healed Jason Voorhees. Freddy stared him down, igniting the slasher, but Jason easily ignored the fame, strolling straight through it as if nothing was wrong. Freddy raised a clawed finger and waggled it at Jason, suddenly causing the Crystal Lake Killer to fold up like a lawn chair. Jason cringed under his mask, feeling his spine, shoulders, and hips crack. Freddy threw him upward into the air telikinetically, before summoning up hovering versions of his clawed glove to stab Jason into the walls like pins. 20 Jason busted out of the hold through sheer force, healing as he fell toward the ground, but never hit it. Instead, he fell through a portal that Freddy had created in the ground, popping out of the wall again and flying toward Freddy, who kicked him into another wall, from which he fell into another portal. Then Freddy punched Jason, sending him flying straight into yet another ''portal, this one sending him straight at Freddy, who struck him again, and again, and again. '''10' Freddy punched out one more time, sending Jason on his journey straight back at his waiting glove, but the slasher was ready this time, and when he collided with Freddy, he impaled the murderer on his machete. The two fell to the ground, where Freddy stabbed Jason with his glove again and again. 3''' Jason slowly reached up until he had grabbed Jason's head, and finally got a grip. He pulled, and with one mighty yank, pulled the Springwood Slasher's head right off his neck, before slowly crushing it between his hands. '1 ' Jason woke up, lying on the grass of Camp Crystal Lake, and looked down at his hands. The blood, brains, and bone of Freddy Krueger stained his aged work gloves. '''KO! THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO: JASON VOORHEES! Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Horror themed One Minute Melee's Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees